


No Dragon Biscuit

by wickedtrue



Series: Dragons.  Dragons?  Dragons! [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Gen Work, Slice of Life, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedtrue/pseuds/wickedtrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No dragon?”  Lavellen parroted back.  Her hair was sticking straight up on one side, and there was an impression of Solas’ belt on her cheek.  Then, she looked down.  “Why do you have pants?” she asked in the saddest tone imaginable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Dragon Biscuit

**Author's Note:**

> For the kmeme, the request was "boring" slice of life with Solas/F!Lavellen. Whatevs, they are so cute! ...until they break your heart. Oh, Bioware, you so like to break my heart!

“Scout Harding!” 

Harding very, very subtly froze. Cassandra narrowed her eyes. Everyone was trying to slink away from her this morning. More than usual.

“Yes, serah?” Harding asked. Perfectly respectful, yet.

“Is there a reason you are attempting to avoid me?” Cassandra decided to try the direct approach. It worked for the Inquisitor. Why not try it? 

“Er.” Harding let a noise escape before catching herself. “You, ah. When you return to Skyhold after a long mission with Her Worship, you can be. Ah.”

“Cranky and unforgiving?” Leliana finished. 

Cassandra wrinkled her nose at her. She was starting to agree with Cullen: Leliana needed a bell. 

“Her silence is her form of agreement,” Leliana added serenely. “Have you seen the Inquisitor?” 

Harding hesitated before answering. “Her Worshipfulness was in the garden with her gentlemen, last I saw her.” And made a quick retreat into the armory before she could be interrogated further. 

Cassandra huffed as the pair meandered toward the lower garden in the side courtyard. “I am neither cranky nor unforgiving.”

“Much,” Leliana corrected her. “You rode into the castle before dawn. After a week of hard fighting along the Storm Coast. You are allowed to be cranky and unforgiving, Cassandra.”

They found Solas reading under one of the more lush trees. At first, Cassandra thought him alone, and she started to turn sharply about to chase after Harding. Leliana placed a hand on her elbow. 

The Inquisitor was fast asleep on Solas’ thigh, her face hidden behind her fist, and her body tucked tight against his side. Solas had one hand resting lightly in her hair, absently stroking along her ear as he read a book propped on his other raised knee. 

“The Inquisitor declared that my lap was a siren, calling to her from across the castle,” Solas offered without looking up from his book nor releasing his hold on the elf in his lap. “That was several hours ago.”

Cassandra’s ears went pink. Both Solas and Lavellan were rather private individuals. “We beg your pardon--”

“Oh your gracious ladybits!” Sera singsonged. She and Dorian were traipsing down the courtyard stairs. “Time for dodge the arrows and fireballs thrown by friends not evil god shats time!”

“Inquisitor!” Cullen shouted from the upper courtyard. He and Josephine were leaning over the battlements above. “We must meet in the War Room--”

“--Dragon!” Lavellan sat up with a start. Her hair was sticking straight up on one side, and there was an impression of Solas’ belt on her cheek. “Bad dragon! Bad! No dragon biscuit! Stabby stab!” 

Everyone paused. Sera cackled into her fist. 

Solas leaned forward. He soothed down some of Lavellan’s wayward hair. “No dragon, emm’asha.”

“No dragon?” She parroted back. Then looked down. “Why do you have pants?” she asked in the saddest tone imaginable.

Even Cassandra cracked at that. Sera doubled over, and Dorian smacked his face with his palm. Josephine lead Cullen and the crowd above away before they could intrude further. Out of the corner of her eye, Cassandra could see Leliana try to cover her own smile with her fingers.

“I believe the Inquisitor is not yet prepared for daily meetings after her last mission in the field. Let us try again on the morrow.” Leliana herded Sera and Dorian back up the stairs. 

Cassandra followed but glanced over her shoulder. Solas’ ears were bright pink, the only thing visible behind his book, with Lavellan happily snuggled back down against his shoulder and again fast asleep.


End file.
